Leaving You Here
by miaspotter
Summary: Chad dies when he and Sonny are 20 years old. Eight years later, Sonny, who is a depressed single mother, wakes up to a completely different life. Summary is worse than the story. WARNING: Story maybe depressing. I do not own Sonny with a Chance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- this is my second story, so I'm still a fanfiction amateur when it comes to writing stories. I finished my other story too… My last story was for SWAC as well…. I'm just saying, in this chapter, Sonny and Chad are 20 years old….This story is kinda depressing, and the summary does suck, but I always end my stories with a happy ending… so keep reading….**

"Sonny, wake up!" a voice said next to her. Sonny woke up and saw her boyfriend, Chad standing next to her.

" Hey Chad, sorry, I couldn't get any sleep last night. I'm afraid of thunder, so I was up all night, frightened out of my mind. I decided to take a quick nap during break time." Sonny said, yawning.

" Alright Sonshine, I was just waking you up to remind you that we have a date tonight, at the place where we had our first date." He said, smiling.

" Wait, you mean the giant billboard?" Sonny asked.

" No, the restaurant."

" Kay, I'll see you at 8. Meet you there, honey." Sonny trailed off as she fell back asleep.

Sonny got ready and met Chad in front of the restaurant. He looked great.

" You look beautiful." He said, smiling and offering her his arm.

None of them noticed a black car, pulling up in the parking lot.

The dinner was going great. They were having fun, talking about what show would probably win for best tween show. Sonny thought So Random! Should win, and Chad of course wanted Mackenzie Falls to wins. When they had turned 18, all of them had been replaced from their shows (including Tawni, Grady, and Nico.) The Mackenzie falls cast had been replaced too. Zora had quit, because she didn't want to be stuck with new people. Even though Sonny and Chad had been replaced on their shows, they still rooted for their shows.

They started talking about how after Sonny had come to Hollywood, the rivalry between Mackenzie Falls and So Random had nearly stopped. In the middle of their discussion, Chad bent onto one knee, and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Sonny gasped. She knew exactly what he was about to do.

" Allison Munroe, will you marry me?" Chad asked.

Sonny smiled sadly and said, " I'm sorry Chad, but I think it's a little early to get married. We're only 20 years old. There's no rush in getting married. It's not like any of us are dying or anything, right? And anyway, I think that we should at least finish college before we get married. I promise you, we'll get married after college, no matter what."

" Alright, Sonny if that's what you want. I understand. I love you anyway." Chad said sadly.

" Chad, I should go, I think that both of us need a little time to ourselves. I love you, and I think that we should keep dating, but I really need to go and have a little time to think, okay. I mean, marriage is a very big step in a relationship. I'm sorry. I'll see you at work." Sonny stood up and walked off, wiping tears off her face.

Chad sunk in his chair, and put his face in his hands. He was hoping that Sonny would have said yes. But, she hadn't. He was also confused about what she just said. Did she want to take a break from their relationship, or did she just need to go home and think about marrying him?

"Girls are so confusing." He thought, as he paid the bill for the food and walked out of the restaurant.

Chad was too deep in thought to notice that the black car had stopped in front of him. He heard three loud bangs and everything went black.

After her depressing date, Sonny had gone to Tawni's house. She knew that the whole cast would be there, for it was pizza night. It was an old tradition that the cast had continued to have, even after they went their separate ways. Tawni and Sonny had stayed best friends.

Sonny was crying and being comforted by her cast. She knew that she had probably blown things with Chad. She knew that tomorrow, he would probably break up with her.

" Come on Sonny, do you really think that he's gonna break up with you, just cause you decided that you guys should wait a little while before getting married?" Zora asked, confused.

" I don't know! Why do you think I'm crying?" Sonny snapped at Zora, just as her phone started to ring.

" You still haven't changed that stupid ringtone yet?" Tawni asked.

Sonny ignored her and checked the caller ID. It was Chad. She ignored it. She didn't want to talk to him right now.

The group decided to just hang out and watch some T.V. Ten minutes later, Sonny's phone rang again. This time, it was her mom.

" Sonny, where are you. Are you alright?" Her mom sounded urgent.

" Yes mom, I'm fine. I'm at Tawni's house, we're having pizza night." Sonny said.

" What? I thought you were with Chad, on your date! Oh my gosh I thought you were dead! Why didn't you call me and tell me that you ended the date early? I was worried out of my mind!" Her mom yelled into the phone.

" Why would you think I'm dead?" Sonny asked, thinking that her mom was overreacting.

" Sonny, don't you know? I got a call from Chad's cellphone. It was a doctor, from the hospital. He called to say that I was the only person on Chad's contacts list that would pick up the phone! The poor boy's parents wouldn't pick up the phone, none of his cast mates would, and neither would you! " Mrs. Munroe said.

" I'm sorry, Chad and I needed some time to ourselves, and I didn't really want to talk to him! Wait, did you say that a doctor called you on Chad's phone? What happened? Is Chad alright?" Sonny was starting to get worried.

" Honey, I'm sorry, but Chad was shot three times in his abdominal area. He's in intensive care right now. I'm calling from the hospital. Come-" Sonny cut off the phone before her mom could finish the sentence. It fell to the ground as Sonny's face drained of color.

" Sonny, are you alright?" Nico asked.

" Sonny, can you hear me? What happened?" Grady asked.

" Chad….. hospital….." Sonny mumbled incoherently.

The cast grabbed Sonny by the arms and dragged her to Tawni's car. They drove as fast as they could and reached the hospital. Sonny was scared. She couldn't lose Chad. It would be like losing her other half!

They reached the hospital. Sonny and Tawni both ran inside, while Nico, Grady, and Zora went to find a parking spot. Sonny was so pale, she looked like a ghost. They spotted Mrs. Munroe in front of the intensive care unit. She was crying.

" Mom, where is he?" Sonny asked.

" He's in there. The doctors tried to operate on him, but the bullets are very deep, and there's three of them. They say he'll live for maybe an hour." Mrs. Munroe could say no more. She started to shake with sobs. Chad had become the son she never had. " And what am I gonna tell his poor parents?" She asked to thin air.

" Sonny ran inside the room. There was Chad on the bed, barely conscious. His white shirt was stained with blood. He woke up a little when Sonny entered the room.

" Sonshine…. Blondie….. nice to see ya. " he mumbled.

"Chad, it's me, Sonny. Do you remember me?" She asked gently.

" Uh uh…" He said quietly.

Tawni walked up to him and said " bye Chad. It's was nice knowing you, even if I hated you for most of it." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

" Chad. I'm so sorry. Please don't die Chad, don't you die on me. Please, I'm begging you. I love you. If you don't die, I'll marry you. Please." She pleaded, while sobbing. " Oh god, please."

" Don't cry Sonshine. I love you. Please, we're two halves of a whole. It breaks my heart to see you cry. I'm gonna die, you know it, but I'm not gonna die before I say this. I love you Sonny. I want you to be happy. After I die, I want you to move on. Just promise me that you'll be happy. I love you….. Sonshine." He said.

His head fell to the side, and his eyes closed one last time. His hand went limp. Sonny wept for a man that was already gone.

**AN- I know, this chapter was really depressing. I know, you probably hate me for making Chad die, but I promise you, that I have an idea, and this story will have a happy ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter was depressing, but this chapter isn't going to be much happier. Sorry! I'm going to make the next chapter a little happier. So here it goes ****!**

_8 Years Later_

Sonny woke up at 7 O'clock. She pressed the snooze button on the alarm. She was up till two in the morning learning the lines for the new movie she was staring in. She was exhausted.

Sonny got ready for work. She was brushing her wet hair when her phone rang. It was Tawni.

" Hey Sonny, are you ready yet? I'm on my way." Tawni said urgently.

" I'm ready, are you in a hurry or something?" Sonny asked.

" No, I just want to reach the studio a little early, so that we can go over our lines a few times." Tawni said.

" Kay, I'll wait outside. Kids, I'm leaving. Get ready, lock the door, and go to the bus stop." Sonny yelled over her shoulder.

" Bye mommy!" Her two adorable kids came out, rubbing their eyes sleepily.

" Bye sweeties." Sonny said, running out of the house.

Tawni was outside waiting for her. "What took you so long?" She asked.

" Sorry. I was saying goodbye to the kids." Sonny sighed as she sat down.

" Awww… Sonny, I'm sorry. I know, this is like, the day of sadness for you… I mean, it's the day that Chad died." Tawni said, her eyes filling with tears.

" Thanks for reminding me. I was having a perfectly normal day until now!" Sonny snapped.

" Uhh… I'm sorry, I just get nervous when I'm upset. I know that you're upset, but I hope that it doesn't effect your acting! It's first day of filming!" Tawni said, trying to cheer Sonny up.

" Thanks! You're the best friend ever!" Sonny said sarcastically.

" Really?" Tawni asked.

" Not right now!" Sonny glared at Tawni.

" Sorry."

" That's right."

_Lunchtime_

Sonny had been having a good day so far (except for the depressing car ride.)

" Hey Sonny, I hope you've memorized your lines!" Tawni said cheerfully.

" Yeah, can't wait till filming…" she said happily.

" Looks like you're having a god day…" Tawni smiled.

" Yep. It's the best anniversary so far." Sonny nodded to reassure herself.

Tawni thought it was weird that Sonny called Chad's deathday "their anniversary".

They were eating their lunches quietly when Tawni noticed that Sonny was crying.

" Hey Sonny, are you alright?" She asked softly and gently to the fragile woman.

" I'm fine." Sonny said, standing up and throwing her lunch out. She swept out the room.

" Sonny! Sonny come back!" Tawni called after her.

Tawni got up and ran after her. She found her in the bathroom, bending down in front of the sink, her hands covering her face, her elbows on the edge. She was sobbing.

" Sonny, are you ok?" Tawni asked again.

" No. It- it just h-hurts so much!" Sonny said, weeping into the sink.

" I know honey, I know." Tawni tried to soothe the heartbroken girl.

" When does it stop hurting?" Sonny asked.

" Never. You just have to deal with it." Tawni said, smiling.

" I guess so. I'll just clean up and go to filming."

After work, Sonny arrived home and collapsed on the couch. "Hey kids, how was school?"

" It was fine. We learnt how to subtract." Her daughter Mia said. Mia and Dylan were sitting at the dining table finishing their homework.

"that's great sweetie." Sonny covered her head. She had a major headache.

Just then, the doorknob turned.

" Hey Tawni, did I leave something in your car?" Sonny asked, as a foot entered the room. But the person who entered wasn't Tawni. It was

"Chad?" Sonny asked, as her dead boyfriend entered the room

**I know, this chapter was short. Sorry! I'll make the next chapter longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- The last chapter was really short, I know, but I'm gonna make this chapter longer…. So here it goes.**

"Chad?" Sonny exclaimed as her dead boyfriend entered the room.

" I know, I know, I'm late from work. I'm sorry. " He said. " Stupid Chloe and Portlyn had a catfight over shoes. The director made us stay later. I have no idea why Mr. Condor wanted a Mackenzie Falls reunion. It's so stupid, way too much drama. Ugh. How was work?"

" Uh-uh- it was fine. Can you wait one sec? I need to call Tawni. I left something in her car. I'll be right back." She said, urgently.

" Kay, I'm gonna go make a sammich." He said, walking into the kitchen.

Sonny ran into her room and speed dialed Tawni.

" Hey Sonny, what's up?" Tawni asked.

" Tawni, do you remember what today is?" Sonny asked Tawni.

" Yeah, it's the anniversary of Chad's death." Tawni said.

" Good, you remember." Sonny was relieved. " Tawni, I've just woke up to one really weird dream."

" What? That makes no sense." Tawni said.

" Just come over to my apartment. You'll see what I'm talking about." Sonny said. "And HURRY!"

" Hey Sonny, where's the mayo?" Chad asked, his mouth stuffed with cookies.

" Don't talk with your mouth full." Sonny scolded.

" Sorry." His shoulder slumped.

" Whatever." She shrugged.

" Daddy, can you cut the crusts off my sammich?" Their son Dylan asked.

" Sure honey." Chad reached over and cut the crusts.

Sonny smiled. If Chad hadn't died, this is exactly how Sonny imagined her life to be. She had to admit, her kids looked a lot like her and Chad, but that's why she had adopted them. Her daughter, Mia, had blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes, and her son, Dylan, had blackish hair and blue eyes. Mia even acted a bit like Chad. She loved the mirror.

" Sonny, are you alright, you seem to be spacing out. Is something wrong?" Chad asked, looking concerned.

" No, everything's perfect. " _More perfect than it ever has been in my life. _Sonny thought of saying.

" Okay then. What's for dinner?" Chad asked.

Ugh. Boys, always thinking about food.

" Why are you always hungry Chad?" Sonny asked.

" No idea." He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"EWWWW" Mia and Dylan chorused. Sonny rolled her eyes.

" Oh yeah, Chad, Tawni's coming over for a little while. I think we're all gonna have dinner together, we'll probably be eating out, I'm too exhausted to make dinner." Sonny said.

" Sure thing." Chad replied, his eyes on Mia's homework. "God, I never had such hard math problems when I was in 1st grade…" He trailed off as the doorbell rang.

" Good, Tawni's here." She thought.

She opened the door, and there stood Tawni.

" Hey Sonny, so what's the emer-" She was cut short as she saw Chad.

"Chad! You're alive!" She said.

" Uhhh…. Yeah…. I am…. I have been for the past 28 years…" He looked at Sonny, confused.

" Sorry, Tawni's just a little disoriented today." Sonny said, glaring at Tawni. She still had no idea what was going on, but she knew that they shouldn't reveal to Chad that he hadn't been in Sonny's life for the past eight years.

" Okkkayyy." He said slowly, his voice very confused.

" I need to talk to Tawni in private, so if you'll excuse us…" Sonny grabbed Tawni's arm and dragged her out of the room.

" What the _hell_ just happened?" Tawni asked.

" I don't know, but Chad's alive. We need to call someone else, and ask them if they remember Chad or something." Sonny said.

" Hey Sonny, maybe it's just the cast of So Random! that remembers Chad's death. I mean, you remember and I remember, so maybe we should call Nico, Grady, or Zora!" She exclaimed.

" That's a great idea! Wow, I should have thought of that." Sonny said, grinning. Suddenly, her smile faded. "Wait, Tawni, what if Chad's the only one that thinks he's alive?"

" That's not possible, remember, your kids think that he's their real dad." Tawni said.

" Oh yeah, phew. Here, hand me the phone, I'm calling Nico." Sonny said, relieved.

The phone rang 3 rings, and then Nico picked it up. "Hey Sonny, what's up?" He asked.

" Oh nothing. Hey Nico, do you remember what today is?" She asked.

" Uh, I think so. Isn't it the day that Chad proposed to you?" He asked.

"Yes. And what happened after that?" Sonny asked expectantly.

" Well, isn't it obvious? You said yes." He replied.

Sonny dropped the phone.

"Hello, Sonny, are you there? Oh well, must be bad connection or something." He turned of the phone from his end of the line.

" Tawni, he doesn't remember. He thinks that Chad never got shot. This makes no sense at all." Sonny said.

" I know, but how could we be the only people that remember him dying?" Tawni asked.

" Wait a sec, Tawni, right before Chad died, you kissed his cheek, and left the room. Then what did you do?" Sonny asked.

" I didn't leave the room. I just stood at the doorway." Tawni said. "What does this conversation have anything to do with-"

" Shut up. It has everything to do with this situation. So you saw him die, correct?" She asked.

" Yes."

" Oh my freaking god!" Sonny exclaimed.

"What?" Tawni asked.

" I just figured out why we're the only ones that remember Chad's death!" Sonny said.

" Okay, then explain it to me."

" We're the only ones who remember him dying, because we're the only ones who saw him die! I guess that this magic spell or whatever we're in, is what would have happened if I had said yes to Chad. I guess that since we were there when he died, the spell or whatever we're in couldn't get rid of the traumatic experience, so we still remember life after his death. Duh." She said.

"Oh my god!" Tawni exclaimed. " Do you think we'll be stuck here forever?"

" I don't know, but I hope that we are." Sonny said.

**AN- Okay, so now it all makes sense. Chad is alive, and only Sonny and Tawni remember him dying. I think that Sonny will be happier in a life like this. But it's not the end of the story just yet. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. **** bye! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Sorry for the long update. I was really busy these past few days. Did you guys like the last chapter? I thought it was good, but then I realized that I don't have a plot for the rest of the story. I was stuck, trying to plan out this chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucks. **

"Tawni?" Sonny said, quietly.

" Yeah?"

" I just had the worst thought. What if this is fake? What if we're both insane and Chad is just a figment of our imaginations?" Sonny asked.

" That's impossible. We can't both be insane. And even if we are, how's it possible that we're seeing the same apparition?" Tawni replied.

" Oh. Never mind. I think we should go talk to Chad." Sonny said, standing up and exiting the room. Tawni followed her.

"Hey SonnyBunny." Chad said. "Who were you talking to?

"I was talking to Nico. We were planning the next pizza night." Sonny replied.

" Oh, I don't know if you've ever realized, but after 7 years of marriage, you still haven't taken me to you guys' pizza nights. Why is that?" He asked.

" 'Cause you're a Falls Freak." Sonny smirked.

" I know, but I'm starting to realize why you hated it so much. I mean, Falls beat So Random! every year for the Tween Weekly Awards." He smirked back.

" Ugh, you drive me insane. "

" I love you to."

" UGH!"

" UGH!"

" SHUT UP!"

" I WILL IF YOU WILL!"

"GOOD."

"GOOD."

"FINE."

"FINE."

" Both of you shut up!" Tawni snapped. "God, you guys are worse than you were when you were teenagers."

" That's 'cause we love each other more than we did when we were teenagers." Chad replied, cheesily. Tawni looked like she was about to puke.

" I think that we all should eat out tonight." Sonny said, smiling.

" Alright! Fine, I forgot! You don't have to rub it in my face!" Chad said.

" Forgot what?" Sonny was completely confused.

" You know what I forgot!" He said.

" No, I seriously don't."

" Oh. Then never mind." He said, looking scared.

" Chad Dylan Cooper, you better tell me what you forgot." Sonny gave him a scary glare.

" Sonny Cooper, I don't think I will."

" Tell me NOW!"

" Alright, alright, I forgot our anniversary!" He said, looking even more afraid. " I didn't get you a gift!"

" Is that it?" Sonny asked.

" Yes."

" Okay then. I guess that's alright. I mean, marrying you was a gift in itself." She smiled.

" Kay, then, let's all go out." Chad hugged her. "This is why I love you."

It was nighttime. Chad was asleep next to her. Sonny couldn't sleep. She was thinking of the amazing day she had. She bolted upright when she heard a noise in the living room. She thought of waking up Chad, but her instinct told her to go by herself. Sonny grabbed her tennis racket, just in case. She walked into the living room, her tennis racket held over her head in a position to attack.

" So who're we attacking?" A voice behind her asked.

Sonny let out a small scream and turned around. She let out another small scream when she saw who the person was.

" MOM?" she asked, incredulous. It seemed to be the day when everyone she loved who was dead came back to life.

" Shh…. quiet down Sonny. You don't want to wake up the kids." She motioned for Sonny to be quiet.

" Mom, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, well, I've come here as your guardian. There were other people up for the job, but it was decided that I was the best one for it. So Sonny, do you like this life you're living in?" She asked.

" Oh yeah, I love it!" Sonny grinned.

" How would you feel if I told you it was all a dream, and that when you go back to sleep, you're gonna wake up?" Her mom continued.

"What? It's all a dream? I'm gonna wake up into the miserable hell I lived in before?" She asked.

" Sure." Connie said, uncertainly.

" What do you mean by sure?" Sonny glared at her mom.

" Well, you already figured out why you're having this dream, so I guess you're set for your old life. You'll realize what you've been missing, and you'll make the right choice. " She smiled.

Sonny glared at the ground. "What do you mean by that?" She looked up. Her mom was gone. She was still in her living room.

" Mom, where are you?" Sonny asked.

No reply.

Sonny sighed and went back to her room. She entered it and was startled. Chad was gone. Had she already woken up from the dream? Was she back in the terrible life she lived before the dream? She sighed and went back to sleep.

**AN- I know, this chapter was short. I think that the next chapter will be the last. I know, I know, this was a short story. I promise you that this will not be a sad story. The ending will be happy! Review and Favorite! Hope you liked this chapter. I'll update again later. Bye! **** 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- OMG! Sorry for the super long wait! I can't believe I waited for so long to update. It's been three weeks. I was so busy, my grandparents moved in next door, my cousin came to visit, and my parents decided to go to Boston, to find future colleges (ugh!). It's still no excuse for three weeks of betrayal to you guys, so I hope that you'll accept my apology. Here's the next and the last chapter. (sob)**

Sonny fell asleep, her tears soaking the pillow. It was all gone, the life she had wished for. If only it had lasted. No one could understand how much she had wished she had said yes to Chad when he asked her to marry him eight years ago. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Sonny woke up in a very familiar place. She knew what was going to happen. This was a nightmare she had nearly every night, and every night, she would wake up crying.

_She was back in the restaurant where Chad had proposed. He was smiling, bending on one knee, asking her to marry him. In the dreams, she would try to say yes, but the only word that would come out of her mouth was "no". There would be a three loud bangs, and Chad would be lying on the floor of the restaurant, dead, with blood all over his plain white dress shirt. Sonny woke up._

Wait what? She was back in the restaurant.

"So what do you think Sonny? Will you marry me?" Chad was on one knee. "Hurry up, will you, my knee is hurting!"

"Sonny?" He repeated. "are you there? You kinda blanked out there for a sec."

" Is this a dream?" Sonny asked.

" No Sonny, it isn't. I'm really proposing to you." Chad said, smiling.

" That's what you would say, if this was a dream!" Sonny exclaimed.

" Sonny, this is not a dream! Now will you marry me or not?" Chad was starting to lose his patience, even though he found it rather cute that Sonny thought that it was a dream.

" Of course I'll marry you, you idiot, what am I, stupid?" Sonny asked.

Chad stood up. "Wait, you'll marry me?"

" Of course I will Chad. You know, for the second I was blanked out, I figured out how difficult life would have been without you. I never want to lose you. I love you." Sonny hugged him

"YES!" Chad yelled. People at the tables surrounding them looked at him weirdly. "I'm marrying her! This is my fiancée! She's gonna be mine forever!"

People at the surrounding tables started to clap.

"Chad, calm down and finish your food." Sonny couldn't help but smile at her (almost) husband's happiness. He made her happy, and that was all she could hope for.

They left the restaurant after eating dessert. There was the black van. Sonny saw the windows roll down and a gun pointed at Chad. She pushed him aside and they both just barely missed the bullets headed towards them. Sonny dialed 911, and the police came in a heartbeat. The men in the van were arrested. Apparently, they hated Chad because he was a jerk. Sonny had no idea why someone would try to shoot someone else just because they thought the person was a jerk. The men in the van were sentenced to life in rehab.

But all that didn't matter to Sonny or Chad. They had a wedding to plan.

_3 months later_

"Will you, Chad Dylan Cooper, take Allison Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

" Yes. I will. I mean, I do." Chad was trembling with happiness.

"And will you, Allison Munroe, take Chad Dylan Cooper, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

" I do." Sonny was glowing with happiness.

" Then, by the power invested in me, from the state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He smiled at the happy couple. "You may now kiss the bride."

They leaned in for the kiss, smiling, happy to start their new lives together.

_6 Years Later_

" I don't wanna go! I'm not going! I wanna stay home and play with you! I don't wanna go to school!" Dylan was causing a tantrum, for he was now starting his first day of school.

" Sorry sweety, but you have to go. You have no choice." Sonny smiled at her son.

" Fine! But when I grow up, my kids won't have to go to school!" Dylan pouted.

"I'm pretty sure they will." Chad grinned at his son.

" Daddy's right Dylan, it's against the law not to go to school, until you're at least 16 years old." Mia peered over the book she was reading.

" Come on guys, the bus is almost here. You wouldn't want to miss the bus on the first day of kindergarten!" Sonny hugged her children, and handed them their lunches in a paper bag.

" I added an extra cookie, for good luck. You know what I always say-" Sonny smiled as the rest of her family finished the sentence for her.

" Cookies make everything better!" They exclaimed.

" Come on, let's go wait outside." Sonny said.

The four of them walked to the bus stop in the corner. When the bus approached the stop, Mia started to quiver with excitement. She was the first on the bus. Dylan was reluctant, looking at the bus as if it was a poisonous creature.

" What's the matter honey?" Sonny asked.

" I don't wanna go to school! What if I make no friends? What if the teacher doesn't like me? What if-?" He continued to yell incoherent sentences.

Chad crouched down, so that he could look his son in the eye. " Listen, you're my son. If anything bad happens, you just smirk and walk off. If you're anything like me, everyone will like you, and want to be your friend. I was just as nervous on my first day of kindergarten. I made it through, and so will you."

Dylan smiled at his dad. Chad smiled back at his son. This was the proudest moment of his life.

" Now go, and knock all the girls off their feet. They'll never know what hit them." He grinned.

Dylan ran up the steps of the bus. He turned around, and waved one last goodbye before the doors closed.

Sonny looked at Chad admiringly. " You handled that quite well. I'm impressed."

" You should be, you didn't do anything." Chad replied haughtily. "Do they always grow up so fast?"

"Yeah. And before you know it, the two of them will be in college, married, and have children of their own. Time flies when you have fun." Sonny hugged him, and the two of them watched the bus round the corner. "Are you crying Chad?"

**AN- and thus ends this story. In case any of you were wondering, in this ending, Sonny's mom doesn't die. Also, Sonny imagines what would happen if she hadn't said yes to Chad, in about one second. Did you like the last paragraph? I sure did! I'm really sad that this story's over. It was probably my favorite to write (sob). **

**This is me, signing off on this story for the last time.**

**M.I.A. 3 **


End file.
